Adventure of Link - The Curse of Courage
by DeadWorldStar
Summary: This is a completely original story line written in the universe (and beyond) of Hyrule. This is a story of how a timeline of our fated hero, Link, ends in another world far from Hyrule. He finds only to late in life of his calling, and the mystery behind the goddess Hylia and her powers are revealed! Disclaimer: This project is only for fun. I hope you enjoy.
1. The Prologue

A Kingdom has fallen...

Chaos ran through the streets; the smell of smoke and blood filled the air as the streets were stained with blood and viscera. They came at the kingdom in masses, unexpectedly, and in the dead of night had broken through the first line of royal guards with ease. Their numbers out ranked those set to defend the kingdom ten to one.

Large disfigured mongoloids in crude armor descended on the town in droves. Their mouths gnarled, wide set, and toothy; Their noses close to that of a hog and eyes of smoldering coal; Horrific and devilish, cutting down guard and civilian indiscriminately. The bells tolled as the sounds of steel on steel rang out into the night answered by screams of terror and agony. The beasts smashed in windows and tore doors from their hinges; Entire buildings toppled over, buckling under the onslaught of cannons and fire.

"Find the child!" One belted in a gurgle from the top of a building half engulfed in flames. A horn that hung from its belt was pushed against its mouth and from it a low bellowing sound echoed over the town. A moment later and second wave scrambled over walls, spilling into every area. Bodies of guards and civilians were tossed onto the streets, staining the stone with crimson.

The captives were moved to the towns center, where the creatures began lining them on their knees in rows: one guarding at each end while one walked the rows of the captured examining them. They grabbed their arms and looked at their hands. Those who did not have what they were looking for were quickly disposed of and thrown onto a pile of dead.

On the other side of town, eight wooden cages on top of wagons were lined up near the entrance gates after the gates were stormed. Another horn blast and half of the invading army . Any who got close to the children was swiftly met with death.

Inside the walls of the castle, a woman screamed in agony of a different kind.

"Push, you have to _push_ damn you!" The girl between a birthing woman's legs screeched out in a panic. The women reeled her head back and breathed long and deep a few times before pushing again, crying out sharply, squeezing the life out the hand of the midwife. Echos of cannon fire from the encroaching invaders filled the spaces where the screaming stopped. A man in silver armor burst through the door and the midwife turned to him with sword in hand. Sharp, ruby red irises peered behind strains of snow white hair, glaring out at the intruder with her sword tip pointed at his heart.

"Lady Urulo, I apologize-"

"I told you to knock!" She viciously scolded.

"I am sorry," the man winced, trembling. "But they are nearly here, my lady." The man paused at the sound of cannon fire echoed in the distance. "W-we cannot hold them m-much longer."

The white haired women lower her sword.  
"We at the mercy of the child's bir-"

"IMPA!" The women on the table shrieked in pain. The white haired woman rushed over to see the very top of the babes head. She arched her head back and the white haired woman readied herself to catch the newborn. Outside, the sounds of fighting grew louder. The garrison had made its way inside of the building and was quickly making their way through the castle to the hold.

"Here it comes. Push! Push, goddess be praised! PUSH!" The white haired woman kept a stern voice as her eyes welled with tears. She feared that this would be her last moments, but she knew that she must protect the kingdom. The crown of the baby's head pushed through. Wheat yellow colored the top of its head, with eyes of deep blue and ears pointed at their tips. This was one of the two children of legend and she made it long enough to see it come into this world. Her vision was blurred with tears of joy but her hands stayed true. With one final push, the babe fell into her hands and the mothers screams turned to sighs of relief. Their joy however did not have much time to settle before another silver plated guard came in through the door. This one covered in crimson stains and holding his side pained.

"They are just outside the walls, Lady Urulo." He coughed blood. "You must-" He fell to his knees. "You _must_ leave _now_." He grunted once more before collapsing into the floor. The mother, bleeding and half aware looked to the woman with white hair. Tears streaming down her face, her eyes begging for mercy.

"Run, Impa." The woman croaked. "You _know_ what must be done."

Impa spared a moment of tenderness for the child's mother to kiss the newborn child's soft forehead before slipping out into the hallway and into a dark and hidden passage that would lead them to safety. Not but moment after, the muffled frantic noise of struggle and clamor rose and quickly faded as she worked her way down into the passage. The woman remained intent and focused, watching around corners for flickers of light and for echoes of movement and sound. She moved fast, silent, and calculated as she had planned. She had seen this in her dreams many moons ago and followed her movements from those visions.

Impa made it through past the outskirts of the town and to the line of the trees where a man in a brown cloak seated on a horse waited. The man, slightly surprised, gently took the baby from the white haired woman and nodded, understanding silently the task he was given weeks prior.  
100 yards behind them a group of the monstrous humanoids raced towards the tree line with the white haired woman in their sights. The man, without hesitation, rode off into the thick of the forest leaving the woman behind. She turned to the onslaught with sword in hand and readied herself. Five of them, mounted on the backs of boars the size of horses, charged at her full speed. She breathed deep and smiled, holding tightly to the hilt of her sword.

"For my kingdom." She whispered. If she had a purpose, it was as a royal servant to protect and defend. Rain clouded her vision as the beasts descended upon her. Her breath was drawn deep before she lifted her sword and ran towards them at full charge.

"For HYRULE!" She bellowed as her blade cut through rain and flesh.

The sounds of the kingdom faded away between the trees and under the beating of hooves…

_It was raining harder than he has ever seen, or has ever known to be possible. It was as if the sky itself was coming to wash away the world. The thunder clapped as of lighting reached across the clouds above. Unbearably loud, and threatening, the light illuminating the darkness for just long enough for him to get his bearings. His left hand clutching a sword that shone bright in the darkness, and in his right a shield. He glowered forward into the eyes of it. The steam rising around it's massive maw as it heaved and snarled. Wicked bright green eyes pierced through the sheets of rain and ash. The fires smoldering behind it illuminating faintly it's silhouette. The smell of burning wood. The smell of wet soil and dirt. The smell of blood…_

_It came at him charging fast and he quickly braced himself for impact. This beast would taste cold steel through its heart but only if he would strike true. He heard the sound of a bow snap behind him and in an instant a blinding white light burst forth from the beast as it struck. It was planned, he remembered, and rushed forward and readying his sword. The Beast, faster than he anticipated, turned and grabbed him in his massive claws. The green glow of his eyes cast upon his face striking terror in his heart. He found himself incapable of movement, the glinting green eyes staring back. In a flash, he was falling, and all went to darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

A Change of Seasons

With a resounding thud, a blond haired boy hit the floor of his bedroom. Shaken, he looked around his space. His head spinning from the fall he took a moment to collect his thoughts. He was in his room and it was dark, that much at least he could gather seconds after the dream. After taking his moment, he picked himself and his blanket up from the floor. He glanced out of his window and noticed the morning light peeking over the horizon. He stood silent with his eyes closed for a moment, trying to draw out a specter of the dream, but it had left him and his mind was clear. _Fifth time this month_. He thought. _That's more than usual_. The boy quietly fixed up his bed, tugging carelessly at the sheets to straighten them out before moving towards his dressers to get ready for a long day of work.

This side of the country was beautiful this time of year. Autumn was unmatched by any. Rich reds and yellows decorated the trees rimming the base of the mountains that surrounded the valley. Swirls of leaves dotted the air across the plains as the tall grass swayed in the chilling wind, beckoning to the east where the red painted chasms and grey rolling hills opened to large rivers that fed even larger oceans. The sky, bright and blue, was lightly streaked with clouds but for the most part exceptionally clear this time of year. The countryside was the home to several inhabitants scattered about the plains and valleys. Farmlands with acres of wheat, barley, and grain amidst several kilometers of grazing lands.

It was a picture perfect, idyllic scene for the small town that sat in the middle of this massive expanse. Large grey stone buildings with dark wood beams and frames stuck out and made a mark against the picture-equse backdrop. The quiet town of Thistlebrand was a trading post to many and a home to that many and more. It was small, relatively, but an essentially for trade and commerce.

The people of the town woke early in these months to prepare for winter and so the hustle of the morning rush started before the sun. There was talk that the local soothsayer predicted the snows to be particularly difficult this year, so the work to ensure an easy winter had started much sooner than the previous months.

The children and youth of the town usually helped with the farming and gathering of winter supplies and food. Some children, per tradition, sat with the elder women and young mothers to knit extra blankets and coats for the townspeople. Others helped out in the fields and tended to the livestock. The adults, young and old, best at hunting took to the hills and valleys for game and fish to salt and smoke and trade for good for the coming months. Much of the meat would be stored and the leather and furs made great for bartering items for towns further away from forests.

The peaks, already capped with snow, were the first sign of the long winter to come. However, the harvest from the year was plentiful and was looking to provide the community well in the coming months. Despite this, there was a worry in the town as the flow of visitors had slowed unusually for the past month.

A young, blond haired boy made his way to the splitting stump that was set up 20 yards outside of his home. The chiling air bit at his face and his breath puffed out in clouds. Mornings during these months were unforgiving to his hands, but after 10 minutes of cutting logs the cold became a sort of reprieve.

He, as far as his usefulness, had a knack with handling the horses and could split logs pretty well for a boy his age and size. He had a natural swing to his arm that cut through wood like butter. The stronger men and women who brought him the dead trees for splitting left him with an overage this year. Much more than what he has seen in past winters but enough to keep him busy. He would rather be hunting, however, but his age and status kept him at home for now. Next year he would be out with the adults and he hoped to get his bow skill up during the down time as winter usually has plenty.

He worked for a few hours into the late morning before stopping for a moment to breath, slumping down onto the splitting stump propping his ax against it. His arms and back were exhausted, and his clothes were damp with sweat. He reached into a small leather pouch from his belt and pulled out a few small hard biscuits. Looking around as he ate; he took in the scenery. The wind was cold but the late morning sun had warmed the air enough to keep the freezing chill from turning his sweat to ice on his brow. The one thing about autumn he liked, at least. It was, though, still cold and keeping still for a moment reminded him of that.

Strange, he thought, that he would live here his whole life and not often take in the expansive beauty that surrounded him. It was hard not to see it every day, and often the expansiveness of it all was cumbersome as it would take weeks to travel from one town to another. He hadn't had the chance to see beyond the blue mountains and sandy beaches that circled the valley and his curiosity would often be stifled with duties at home or lack of supplies to make take a trip longer than a few days. He looked about, taking small bites of his bread now and again and drinking in the air. He made a note of the storm clouds moving up from the west, finished his bread, and went back to work.

"Link!" Boomed a voice from behind him. Moving up the hill with a large limp buck strapped to his back, a tall man with broad shoulders and a big bushy red beard made his way towards the younger man. "Prepare the table, boy, this one should make for good reserves for this winter."

Link, practiced to this, moved quickly to the door of their home and opened it for his father. It has been 3 weeks since the young man had seen him, which was a week longer than usual per the hunting party.

It was a humble and small home. Most of the home was made from wood or cloth aside from the stone hearth that warmed the small space. Link moved to one side where a large tapestry covered a window space and removed it from the wall letting the bright light of the afternoon spill into the room. He rushed to the center of the floor where a long oak table was and cleared it. His father then quickly placed the buck on it for preparation. Link noticed the puncture wound behind the head; clean and deep. The man knew how to hunt and was one of the best in town.

"Aye, this one is big, huh? Boy, bring me my knifes." The barrel chested man pointed to one end of the room where a rolled blanket sat in a pile on the floor. Link moved quick and produced the items as requested for his father. The large man opened up the blanket and took out knives of different shapes and sizes. "It took me a week of tracking this one, boy." The man made quick work of the buck, slicing in and removing the insides. A long, oval shaped wooden bucket sat below the table catching the blood and innards. "He was fast and strong. I had found his herd off to the North." His father changed knives and skinned the buck. He stopped a moment to look at it. "Strange, it was."

"Deer don't move north this time of year." Link said without thinking. He knew their movements from years of listening in to the stories from the hunters. The better the hunter, the better the storyteller, or at the very least the more willing they were to regale you and anyone who would listen to their stories. His father was no stranger to this and made long winters a bit more interesting when the snows kept the doors shut.

"Smart boy." his father grunted, pulling at one of the legs. "Something spooked 'em. We seen wolves up the east valley moving in the direction of the herd." The man separated chunks of venison meat and sinew, wiping his massive hands on the canvas he wore about his waist. "Bastards." He snorted.

Wolves had been problems in the past as he could recall. They drove the herd far west one year and made hunting difficult and leaving for poor reserves when the snow piled and halted trade. Also, with hunting came the fight for time; It was one thing to find deer and kill it, it was another to get it home in one piece and before it began to rot. Ice fishing in the lakes off to the south was feasible during the winter to keep meat on the table and food in the belly, but the practice was impractical and dangerous if not done properly. It wasn't a guarantee for fish in abundance but it worked in a pinch which came as a blessing for those in need. There were ranchers that owned cattle and bulls that surrounded the town that made good use of the meats and hide before the heavy snows hit.

"We'll hunt 'em all down. We got four more comin' back from the hunt and the last we need is a wolf pack stealin' our cattle and chickens again." The man folded the skins neatly next to the carcass. "Bastards." He spat.

The man moved to the end of the room and pulled out a smaller wooden pail, placing it on the table next to the buck. He placed the folded skins inside of the bucket before turning it and working from the other side.

Link stayed and helped a bit further with the buck before heading back to his work. Someone had placed another tree for him in the pile. A total of 9 10-15 foot trees he had to breakdown made for a strenuous workload. He wanted nothing more than to be out in the field with his family and friends, hunting game. Next year, he will be out in the mountains, and leave the wood chopping to another young man with a good swing in his arm. It was, at least, nice to think that there was an end to this life stuck at home.

Link worked until sundown, finishing off another tree before clearing the area for the next day. He bundled the wood tight with twine and bagged up the kindling in burlap sacks, loading them neatly onto a wooden cart. The air chilled faster in these months; whipping up winds that were carried on autumn storms.

A lanturn hung on the end post of the fence that surrounded his home. Link used flint to light a bit of shredded bark lit the wick inside before stamping the burning bark in the dirt. He took the lanturn with him as made his way over to the stables near the back of the property.

"Brother!" A young boys voice cried out from ahead near the stables. A pale faced youth with fore red hair, freckles, and big teeth ran towards Link. The smell of a hard day's work hit Link before the young boy embraced him soiling his already soiled clothes. "You're done with the wood already? Mother said you _wood_ be. Haha"

"Aye _wood_ be? How long it take yah to come up with that one?" He tousled the boys hair.

"All day! Brother! Luno is waiting hurry!" The boy wiggled from his brother, grabbing his hand to lead him over the stables.

Inside the families livestock was kept in cozy stalls. Two horses and three cows made up the population in the warm and inviting housing. The child and his mother worked hard knitting blankets and insulting the barn from the cold. Clay and dried mud lined the walls and filled the cracks from the outside while blankets and skins lined the inside. Having strong healthy horses in the winter months was essential. A black stallion brayed as Link approached.

A fine horse it was. Link was given his stead when he came of age and it has been his best friend ever since. White tufts of hair covered its hooves, white accented its mane and a diamond of white crowned its forehead. The rest of the horse was black as night. Link reached into the leather pouch on his hip and gave some of the hard bread as an offering to get his horse ready for work. A loyal beauty Luno was, hard working Luno was not.

The night air seemed colder by the minute and chilled deep. This wasn't _snow_ cold, but it was cold enough his horse took some convincing to cooperate.

The gravel made for speedy movement once they had gotten on to the main street. Lanterns high on posts lined the stone street ways and lit the paths leading in and out of town. Link and Luno took the cart to the east end where the town clock tower stood for their first stop. Below the bright white luminous face of the clock stood a small wooden shack like building buckled against the stone of the tower. Mr. and Mrs Wilikins were always the first to get firewood as they needed to be stocked for their trade. Link steered the cart up close for an easy load out.

The door swung open before his knuckles rapped the heavy wooden door.

"Oh! I knew it would be you. Heard yeh from a mile back. Come in boy. Come in!" A plump, shapely woman ushered him in and embraced him in two soft strong arms tightly. The inside was cozy and well organized. Glass bottles and containers lined the walls and filled the cabinets of all sizes, shapes, and colors. Each bottle adorned with a small label of its contents. She was the wife of the man who ran the local apothecary and winter was a busy season with flu and cold stricken travelers and locals needing a fix.

"Ye come at a good time, boy. I was just about to take the kettle off the fire. Been working on the soup since this mornin'. Come on then boy, have a seat with me." She hobbled over to the fire place where a kettle, nearly as round as her, was steaming. The smell hit him as soon as he moved past door, and it was heavenly. A small grumble from his stomach reminded him he hadn't actually eaten much today and decided to take her up on the offer. A mug of hot soup while dropping off firewood orders was a sound opportunity.

The woman took a deep wooden mug off the counter and wiped the inside out with her dress before filling it to the brim.

"How have ya been, boy? I see you swinging that axe from sun up to down." She waddled back over to Link and passed along the piping hot cup.

"Ah, work has been as it always is this time of year." He never did enjoy talking about himself. Small talk, quite honestly, annoyed him. "Where is Mr. Wiliken?" He blew over the top of the mug to cool it down before taking in a mouthful. Still hot, but the warming spice and heat was welcome.

The woman sighed deeply. "Oh that man. He's been away on the hunt foraging for ingredients. We've been low this year. We've been getting order requests like crazy these past few days. They are drying us up, boy." She waddled back over to the stove where an old piece of parchment sat folded on the mantel above the smouldering hearth. "This has not been a normal season, boy I swear it. Me mum used to say it's a bad omen when things out of out the normal flow of things before the snow hit." Link watched as she pocketed the small paper. Link noticed her mood changed drastically and, being one unable to control his expressions, sat with a worried look while Mrs. Wiliken bobbled about, sighing to herself in worry.

"Oh don't start with those eyes, boy. I'm worried but I'm sure the man will be home before the snows hit." The confidence in her voice fell away at the end. This wasn't really an appropriate time to pry, and filled his mouth with the warm soup in the moment of uncomfortable silence. She wasn't willing to tell him everything, he felt.

"Aye, lad," She said as she straightened herself out after a moment. "I can tell you have more bundles to deliver so be on your way then." She scooped up a ladle of soup and poured more into Link's cup. "Keep the mug, deary, I have to many of them! We really should catch up when you've not a job to do." She gave Link's arm a little squeeze and handed him a small leather pouch with their payment for the wood before sending him on his way and watching on with a warm smile. In his recent years, he had caught the attention of the older women in the town and still wasn't sure why. Regardless, she was a sweet woman and made the best soup in the land so he didn't mind spending some time with her in the cold months.

Link made his way back home late into the evening, face red from the biting cold that swept in after sundown. The buck had been expertly cleaned up and stored away before his arrival. He placed his days pay on the table where the blood of the buck had stained the edges of the wood a red brown.

His mother and brother came back from the till carrying layers of woven blankets and baskets of nuts. The small chestnut haired boy tugged at his older brothers shirt, and with a burst of quick movement, Link spun around and picked up the small child, embracing him tightly.

"Link! C'mon let me go!" He pushed away from his larger and much stronger brother, struggling with no avail to release himself from his siblings embrace. He put his smaller brother down after a few moments and tousled his hair. "Just a regular hug is good, you know!"

"Link, where's your father?" His mother, used to their antics, moved quickly to remove their soiled tunics for cleaning.

"Couldn't tell you. I was out delivering all day." His father was most likely out hunting, he figured. The buck itself will be used in the coming weeks, but having a hearty dinner tonight was probably on his mind after a long day of work.

"Be a dear, love, and go find him. I was hoping he would be here to talk about the storehouse." She looked upset. This woman was very good at being sad when she wanted, but she had a point, he supposed. The idea of going back out into the frigid chill was entirely unpleasant.

He begrudgingly went to put his boots on to look for his father, and within a moment after one was fastened the large man with soft eyes came through with a few logs of firewood and 2 freshly dead hares.

"Well speak of evil and it will appear." His mother rose to her feet to greet his father.

She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Your ears must have been burning."

"Aye, Merianne," He gave a wink and a kiss back on the forehead. "Would you start the pot? Link, skin these." The man put the three hares on the table and handed the fire wood to his wife. She happily grabbed up the wood and made haste with preparing the meal. She was a bubbly woman. Round and smiling, her blond hair and blue eyes matched Link's nearly perfectly. She made quick work of the set up and the fire was roaring under the pot before Link could finish the last hare. She quickly put the meat into the pot, tossed in cabbage, carrots, and few spices and stoked the fire. His mother was fast and moved with a grace that was practiced. As she worked, her husband moved around her picking up a few items and readying to leave. He routine slowed.

"Leaving? Dear yeh just got here! Wots the rush?" the blond woman asked as she watched him move about. She continued to fan the flames.

"Aye, it's the Willikins." He was uneasy from the moment he entered the home, Link could sense that. "Was comin back from the forest and ran into Juno and some extra in toe. All look like they've seen better days. There is a meeting at the Hall, supposedly to explain something."

"The Hall? A meeting to _explain_ something?" Merianne stood up from her small chari near the hearth. "Theo, whats wrong? Now ye got me worried."

"Don't be. There's no need for worry. Just stay here I'll be back soon as we find out what's happening from these folk." There was another uneasy look about him.

"You think...this has anything to do with the lack of trade?" The woman paused her movements. There was an uneasy silence.

"I don't know." His voice was unexpedly grave Link could tell he wasn't explaining everything he knew. His father, though large and intimidating, was fairly easy to read when emotions were involved.

"I'm coming with you." Link said standing up and moving away from the half flayed rabbits.

The room again was all but silent aside from the crackling firewood. His father, with a stern look on him, surveyed his son for a moment.

"Aye," He said, breaking the silence. "You're soon a man, best you come along."

The shock of him agreeing stunned him momentarily. He was a _man_ now.

"Well come on then! Get your other boot on and grab a skin to wear." His father broke his attention. It was all the courage he needed. Link quickly gathered up his things and left with his father to the Hall. His younger brother reluctantly taking to the rabbits.

The boy tried to keep himself from smiling as he didn't want to seem to excited about something that could be a potentially serious situation.

"Here boy," His father removed a strap and scabbard from his shoulder and handed the weapon to his son. "I know you can use it, but I pray you never have to."

Link took the sword, pulling out just enough to see the glint of steel peek out from the sheath. It felt right holding in his hands, he thought. His father clapped him on his back with a wide and proud grin.

"You're a man now, boy. It's time you were held to it." His father was a kind man under all of it. The furs always added size to him giving him a look that would send most running had they no knowledge of him.

Link furrowed his eyebrows. This was happening quickly, and he would need to adapt to this change and it would be his first real chance to prove himself as an adult. The two went off to the ranch together moving quickly.

The night was much colder and Link felt small, cold, droplets of water hit his skin. His breath billowed out in the damp chilly air.

As they neared the Hall a group of men and women holding torches had gathered close to the entrance. Another group, off to the side, gathered near a portion of the fence that lined the chatter, he noted, among the adults seemed to have a theme. Link caught bits of their conversations as they spoke of and he kept hearing the word "invasion" popping up around him in their circles.

"Oi! Theo 'n kind!" A man with black hair and beard stepped out in front of him as the two approached the crowd gathered around the Hall entrance. Darkahn, the father of a friend and local carpenter, was an imposing sort similar to the build of his own father. He noticed the steel the young man was brandishing with an err of caution. Link had a good swing, but was green to actual combat.

"Oi, Darkahn," His father stepped forward and grabbed the hand of the other for a firm handshake. Link, taking his new title seriously, also went in for a strong handshake. The older man had a bit more of a grip, however. Link did he best not to wince.

"There's a bad air, Theo." The man shook his head. "Mayor's gonna be speakin' on it soon. Best you move in close." The man looked over to where the smaller gathering of torches lined near the fence. It was then Link noticed Mrs. Wilikin sitting on a hay barrel surrounded by others. She looked like she was crying.

Link moved ahead of his father into the crowd that gathered at the Hall. The whispers were louder here, and the theme was more consistent. At the center of the crowd another smaller group of 15 men and women stood in a small circle near the stage. As he got closer, he noticed all of the small group had bandages stained with blood wrapped around various body parts. One of them, a plain man with a bushy brown/red beard spoke with the town Mayor whose face gradually twisted in worry as he spoke with the unfamiliar man. Link couldn't hear what the man was saying as the hall filled rapidly with as many of the townspeople as it could hold and the noise grew rapidly louder.

"Quiet everyone, quiet please!" the mayor shouted as he made his way from the man he spoke with to center edge of the raised platform. The chatter remained and drowned out most of his attempts to ease the tension of the room. "Everyone please, can I have your attention?" Again, there was no response and the talking seemed to grow in intensity and clamour.

"OI BE QUIET!" Theo boomed. A silence quickly fell on the room and those who protested were "hushed" by townsfolk who were close.

"Yes, ah, thank you Theo. Very good." The man was tall and lanky with a round pot belly and a large black mustache. He had been the Mayor of this town for as long as Link could recall. He was usually a bubbly and upbeat person. Always with a smile to complement his long, styled mustache. Tonight was different, though, and his usual happy demeanor was now an uncomfortable mess of trembling worry.

"My dear friends," he shakingly called out. "I do hate to be the one to bring so many wonderful faces together in such a time of tragedy."

"Ah, get to the point!" An older man's voice shouted from the back of the room followed by a murmur of those agreeing in protest. The Mayor stuttered a moment as he caught his breath. As he moved to talk, the man with the bushy red beard the Mayor spoke to moments ago joined him on stage. The room burst into whispers and murmuring between the townspeople as the red bearded man took control of the moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think it best I try to explain."

"Y-yes. A-absolutely," The mayor stepped away.

"Everyone, My name is Albin." The growing chatter in the room died down quickly as he spoke. "We are the last of the messenger party from the town of Crestfall." Link noticed a similar demeanor in this man to his father. A leader type, strong and serious with a voice that carried over a crowd. "A week ago our town was attacked. Most of the town fled to the North-West part of Salscanter Valley for the protective walls of the Teremikkie Keep near the kingdom." Again, a worried murmur stirred in the crowd. Link looked to his father who stood watching with a stoic expression. "We think this is happening in other towns. We have been getting word from villages near the ports and some word from the bigger towns. We have reason to believe Teremikkie knows of the coming threat and has been taking in refugees for a while now."

"Who attacked you?" A woman shouted frantically, nearly cutting him off. Others join in and the crowd started up again in nervous banter. The man held his hands up.

"We don't know." He slowed his speech, raising his voice enough to be heard through their whispers. "They wore no colors or symbols akin to this land. Flew solid crimson flags with no sigil. Nothing we could identify, and no word on who they serve." His voice settled as the crowd turned back in to listen. "They were barbaric fighters is all we know. Nasty lookin fuckers. Ugliest bastards I've ever seen." He paused and looked about the crowd, now completely silent. He sighed and shook his head. "We think...No, we are _sure_, they are headed this way."

The silence, shortly lived, broke out again into a worry and concern. The group that stood behind the stage area was ragged, covered in blood stains and mud from a hard ride through, and the whole of the townspeople could see it. An attack on their town and the possibility of war was on their lips, something Link knew nothing of but stories. He looked to his father again and saw the same stoic expression.

"Are you suggesting we leave the town for Teremikkie?" A younger woman's voice cried out.

"Is war upon us?" A mans voice shouted.

"We've had peace in this land for hundreds of years! Why is this happening now?" An older woman, voice cracking, rang out from the back. Several others joined in, their questions overlapping each other as they moved in closer to the red bearded man. He held his hands up lowering them to gain some control over their noise.

"People please hear me!" His voice carried like thunder over them again, and the room settled. "I am not here to command you to leave, but hope a warning our misfortune might save you from a fate _many_ of us suffered from." His voice remained loud, and declarative. "About two months ago we caught wind of some uprisings near the port by the Eastern sea. We figured it was something that wouldn't reach much further past the trading ports, but a week later travellers moved through our village with tales of a moving war. Some never stayed to see them, others told tales of beasts that we didn't believe. 2 weeks ago they came to us in the night and there was not many who survived. Again, I tell you this as a _warning_. We do not have their numbers and the keep can offer weapons, armor, and food. This is a suggestion to all those who head it. We ride out before sunrise."

"Aye, aye, aye," A man in front snorted, loudly chanting back through the chattering towns people at the red bearded man, his broad arms folded across his equally broad chest. "I know your _town_," His words, slow and bitting, behind his thick northern accent. "And I _know_ where _you're_ from was no more five hundred ready men strong, we here have _four times_ that many here in Thistlebrand." There was a loud muttering of approval.

"Yes, this is true." Said Albin. "We were a small town, and no walls to speak of. However, though this town bests us in size, it lacks in strong and protective walls and _experienced_ fighters."

"We don't need _experienced fighters_, we need _strong_ men! Which this town has plenty." The large man pounded his chest, the surrounding men equal in size grunted in approval of his claims. The red bearded stranger recanted his argument against his pride.

"I cannot say if your strength is enough to fend off these _things_." The man snapped back. His patience wavered. "I can only predict that should you fail to act now, your history will become a tragedy like many who stayed behind."

Almost instantly, the crowd was in a frenzy of those trying to speak at once at the man on the stage. "You may do as you wish," He shouted over the crowd but the noise continued. "We leave before sunrise. All who wish to join us may do so and meet with us at our camp outside of the town. The stone walls of Teremikkie will fill soon." The man jumped down from the podium, walking back towards his small group of fighters. Link caught his arm as he walked by.

"Sir, sorry to intrude but, what happened to Mr. Wiliken? The doctor?" It was the one pressing thing that wasn't addressed, at least to him, and it seemed to be forgotten with the looming fear of attack of the town erasing all other concern.

"The doctor man? Aye…" The man took a moment to recall. He signed in his resolve, tired from the tension. "Lad, we found him tied to a tree with a deep wound on his side. We think it might have been the same ilk that laid our town to waste but we can't be sure. Could have been robbed." He shrugged. It was a sad story, but he didn't know the man.

"Where is he now?" His voice was painiced.

"They took him over to his wife." The red bearded man said, struggling to speak over the townsfolk pushing to get their questions answered. He seemed to not care for their presence. "Not sure if the man is still alive, though. He looked close to death when we picked him up. I'm sorry, lad." The man gave Link a reassuring pat on his shoulder before making his way out of the space and into the open air outside of the hall followed by group of townspeople, grabbing at the arms of the visitors to pull them aside. Aldin, the man from before, shouted again over the clamor.

"If you wish to speak with us we set up came a mile west of your village. We will speak there only to those who will follow us at sunrise." And with that, he and the entourage exited the Hall. Link looked back at his father who stared at those leaving. He broke his focus and glanced at his son.

The mayor again did his best to quell the excitement. Theo turned to Link, his expression stoic, and calm.

"Link, you're going to need to be with your mother and let her know what happened here. Tell her I will be home late. There are a few things we in the council need to discuss."

Link, for a moment, lingered on protest. _He is thinking to leave_. He has never seen him so serious in a situation like this. The state of things were uncertain, which is all he knew, and he had faith that his fathers insight and following decision will be best for the family. He gave his father a respectful nod despite his will to stay behind, and made his way back to his home.

On his way back to his mother, he overheard some conversations between the townsfolk. Some worried about the validity of the claims that their precious peace had been broken, others did not take to the words and decided it best to forget and move on. The fifteen travelers from the other town were correct, however. This town, though a major trading port for surrounding villages, had short and weak walls and lacked any aside from the small number of guardsmen with any actual combat experience. As far as centuries worth of local history was concerned, the need wasn't there. At least of course, until now.

Link arrived home as a light rain began to fall. It's timing was overdue for this time of year, he felt.

His mother sat near the fire alone with his younger brother asleep in the next room. She was stirring the pot of stew that was half way done. She looked up, and quickly noticed her son had returned without her husband in toe.

"Oh no," She said exasperated. "Where _is_ yah father, now? Nothin serious happened, did it?" She seemed to stir the pot of stew more ferociously. Link was not sure how to respond. Mr. Wilikins injuries were serious, and the possibility of an _invasion_ was serious, but there was no blood on his or his father's hands. For the moment, they were safe.

Link detailed out what he learned from the travelers, and spoke about Mr. Wilikins conidition. His mother listened quietly with a calm composure.

"You know," She said, her voice was softer. "There has been peace in these lands for centuries..." She looked like she wanted to say something else, but stopped herself and stirred the pot quietly, staring distantly at the bubbling kettle.

He knew about the history, and he wanted to believe that was still the case. Not in any of his years had he any reason to believe any different. However, there was a feeling that gnashed at the back of his mind that something was different.

"I think it best you try to sleep this through, boy. Mornin' will come with more answers than night can offer right now. Go on to your room. This stew will need some more time." He hasn't ever heard this tone form his mother before. She wasn't scared, or worried, but she sounded...sad.

He gave his mother a sincere, tight hug before heading to his small room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A Warning from the East

By sunrise of the next day, the caravan and an 8th of the townspeople were gone. The shells of their homes with most of their belongings left behind painted an eerie backdrop of abandoned lives.

The weeks after the caravan had stopped through were followed by a significant drop in traders and travelers. The townspeople were uneasy and the lack of imported good made some production of certain goods difficult.

Thistlebrand was _known_ for being a high volume trade center. It's low walls and open markets were inviting to any willing to sell their wares. Through the history of his life here in the town, the colder months usually had less travelers willing to march through several feet of snow, however there had never been such a long time without at least one trading caravan.

Since the appearance of the desolate travelers, a blanket of dread fell over those who remained and the willingness to stay waned. Link and his family had also grown restless, and his father stayed later in the evening discussions with the other leaders on the best move forward. Link had joined in on some of these discussions, but was not very savvy with the details and often would lose interest mid way through. They never did seem to go anywhere, it seemed.

For days he had trouble sleeping, with dreams of many troubling things. Dreams of dark unending storms, vast windswept deserts, and deep thick forests. Though he had grown used to strange dreams, he was not so fond of their recent frequency. Since the travelers had left it was seldom a night passed without him waking in cold sweats from his terrors.

After waking again from a strange dream about an endless ocean, Link thought he would try to move locations for some better rest. His family was asleep, and he was left to warm himself alone by the hearth. He wrapped himself with his blanket and made his way into the living area.

The coals from the nights dinner burned low, but remained hot enough to catch dry wood aflame. Link tossed a few logs in and stoked it until it was breathing again; crackling and spitting smoke from the soft piney wood. He pulled up his father's chair close to the fire and settled himself into the cushions, blanket wrapped around him in a tight cocoon of down and warmth.

He watched the fire with heavy eyes and was finally starting to relax when he heard a strange sound from outside. It was faint, much like the wind whistling through a window or a sad distant howl. He listened for a moment in the quiet cracking of the fire and stillness of the falling snow. After a bit he figured it was nothing but a breeze, and settled back into the cushion of the arm chair. A few more moments passed and he was falling back into sleep until, again, the sound pierced through the silence. Moaning, and howling a sad cry. First like wind, then like the sad groan of pain.

_Link_

This time he was sure he heard someone speaking. The voice was sad and slow, as though the wind itself called out to him. Almost immediately, he shot up from the chair and turned towards the door. He gathered himself, wrapped tight in his blanket, and walked over to the entrance of his home.

He peeked out into the night, the frigid air burning his face and eyes. The night was pitch black and the flurry of ice made it almost impossible to see past the faint spilled light from the hearth. _Link_ he heard again out from the darkness.

"Who's there?" He said, trying to stay quiet enough to make sure his family didn't wake, but was loud enough to be heard by the stranger. He stood in silence for a moment before noticing in the distance a flickering light moving towards him.

Slowly, a figure moved through the snow, cloaked in a heavy and dark shroud with a lantern in hand.

_Link, you must go to the Kingdom in the east._ The wind blew across him with the words floating into his ears. The same voice that said his name in such a soft, sad way spoke again. Their tone was much more urgent this time, but the sound came from every direction. His chest became tight like he had heard someone he hasn't heard in a long time.

_The time has come, Link. Go east towards the Kingdom near the sea. Find Alondria and you will find me._ He has never heard of Alondria before and if there was a kingdom in the east, why wouldn't he have known of it?

"The east?" He said, his breath making clouds of as he spoke. He had trouble gathering the air to speak. "How do I find a place I know nothing of?" His chest tightened again. He felt like he was listening to someone far away.

_There are things you must learn, and things I will teach you. Find me. Find Alondria. The answers you seek will be revealed_. The figure had stopped but a foot away from him. Close enough to see two glinting red eyes from behind the hooded shroud that covered most of their face. A small, delicate hand, finger pointed, moved to his forehead. The hood moved back a bit and he could see that it was a woman which whom he recognized, like someone he knew from a long time ago. He felt their finger, warm to the touch, press between his eyebrows.

_I will see you soon. _She pushed her finger harder, and almost instantly, the world fell away to darkness and everything was cold.

Link woke, gasping for air still sitting in the chair he had been sitting in before. His blanket still tightly wrapped around him, but the fire had died down and the winter chill made the air fridged. He figured he might have dosed off and had another one of his strange dreams. _Alondria_. The name echoed in his head but he shook it off. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed the light of the morning peeking out from behind the heavy curtains that covered the windows. With a loud yawn and stretch, he was off to his morning chores.

He made his way to the cutting stump, picked up his axe, and started to work. _Alondria_. He might have to ask his father about it. The name sounded familiar, and he couldn't shake the voice he heard from his mind. It was like someone he knew; Like someone he _should_ know.

The sounds of the morning were quiet and the first snow had settled over the yard in thick rolling sheets. The snow fall had stopped in the early morning and covered any evidence of his strange night visitor, however the idea of it being only a dream still did not settle with him.

The cold chill on his face, the pressure of the woman's finger on his forehead; unlike his other strange dreams, this one he could _feel_.

He missed a swing and the axe hit the stump with a thud, knocking over the block of wood. Link lost his balance a bit and Link snapped into reality. He shook his head and wiped off the beads of sweat that settled on his brow. He figured a break would be appropriate, and made his way over to the stables.

His mother and brother darted in and out barn and storage house as they prepped the families winter reserves. She kept herself busier than usual within the last few weeks, and her change in mood was apparent. His mother and younger sibling didn't seem to notice him as he entered the barn and escaped the possibility of being asked to help with gourd stringing or storing the silo. If there was anything he hated more than chopping wood in the cold, it was gourd stringing.

He made his way over to Luna who nickered gently as he came into her view.

"Hello to you too, my friend!" He ran his hand over her muzzle, to which she pushed against it. He pulled a brush from off the wall and started to groom her. He needed something to keep his mind off of these strange things. Luna snorted, tugging at the saddle that hung over the stall. Link laughed.

"You know how to cheer me up, aye?" Perhaps, he thought, a ride would be more relaxing than a stuffy barn. As link brushed his horse, he heard the barn door creek open. He peeked over the stall and noticed his younger brother.  
"Link, you here?" His voice was so soft. He had just gotten over a cold and was still weak from the bug. Link leaned out of the stall and waved his brother over.

"Well hello, Lad. Leaving your duties to come and enjoy some time with your big brother, aye?" He tousled his brothers hair and younger sibling, Russin, giggled.

"Link, did you forget? Today is first snow!" The first snow was a tradition Link was raised on by his parents, and when he his brother was born, he made it his personal duty to continue the tradition. It was a time to enjoy the hot food and winter wear vendors.

"Well I don't mind takin yeh into town! But we need to be fast or mum will try and stop us. She won't be too happy losing another hand on the gourds."

"But I _hate_ the gourds, brother!" Link laughed a bit. He was sure his mother didn't enjoy it to much either.

"Alright lad. Lets go!" he strapped the gear to his equine partner, lifted his brother into to rear end of the saddle, and slowly made his way out of the stables.

Before his mother had the chance to stop them, Link had jumped on the saddle and sped off down the snow covered road.

"Hang on, Russ!" The wind whipped around them as they plowed through the rolling snow banks.

The afternoon sun glistened off the the snow capped trees and the roads leading to and from town were covered in rolling sheets of white. Link free ran his horse down the paths he knew from memory, and made his way around the forest and up past the rolling hills. He was eventually going to make his way towards town for the first snow. Link had quite an affinity for soup and was excited to take a break for a hearty lunch and to get his mind off last night. He needed to ask his father as soon as he could.

When they arrived in town, however, the streets usually bustling with street vendors and performers on the day of the first snow, were nowhere to be found. The streets were quiet and eerily empty. No carts with large bubbling cauldrons, or warmly dressed bands playing their instruments for coin.

"Where is everybody? Are they late?" Link didn't think so. His brother, still young, might not understand that the recent events have moved many from the town. The lack of traveling merchants, the whispers of towns falling to unknown evils, and the possibly of them arriving here has been more than enough reason for several to head directly to the stronghold in the north.

"Don't worry lad. There's someone around here who's sellin something around here" Link rode off towards the back end of town where the Willikins tower stood. If anyone had something hot and bubbling in a cauldron, it was Mrs. Willikin.

As he got closer to the town center he noticed a large gathering near the town hall. The doors were open and several towns people crowded around it's entrance. It's seemed loud and full of anxious energy much like the night of the traveling refugees a few weeks back. His brother shifted with a bit of unease as Link moved his horse in the direction of the crowd.

"Link! Boy! Ah and you brought the wee little pea you did. Something good in such a time is a blessin." A voice from behind him shouted. Mrs. Willikin who, despite Link's immediate hopes, was not currently making some delicious soup at this moment and was here at this gathering.

"Mrs Willikin. What's happening? Why are all these people here?" Link had a very strong feeling the meaning of this gather, but he wanted to make sure.

"They want to move the whole town, lad. Mayor says that he received a direct order from the king. We might be in for dark times, my dear sweet boy." Mrs. Willikin light pinched at his cheek with cold weak hands. She looked tired and her usual cheery glow was shrouded in sunken eyes and a gaunt face. Link noticed the deep folds and lines on her cheeks and brow for the first time. These past weeks have been hard on her since that night and Mr. Willikins recovery hadn't improved.

"I can help pack up!" The little one chimed in without a beat. Mrs. Willikin winced and smiled immediately afterwards. Had Link not been paying attention he would have missed it.

"Thank you lad. Of course." He squeezed the leg of the boy with a bright smile that didn't seem to match the sadness behind her words. Link figured it was a subtle way of saying she was staying behind and decided not to let his brother in on it. "Link, your father is inside the hall with the Mayor and all the others of the council. I think you should go speak with him and see if he needs your help."

"A course. Thank you Mrs. Willikin. Stay safe." He gave her a warm smile and rode off to tie up his horse.

The hall was a mass of worried and anxious adults all trying to make sense of the new order from the Kingdom. Link noticed some crying children and wives as he and his brother made their way through to the stage area. His father stood above the crowd at the stage and answered as many questions as he could to those not willing to accept leaving. The moment Link arrived at the area, his father switched his attention and left the stage to join him.

"Have you heard the news, then?" Theo said, leaning down closer to his son to speak over the boom of the crowd. Link nodded. "Good. Come with me, lad." He gently pushed Link and guided him and his brother towards a small room off the to right of the stage. Inside some of the council sat on small stools and chairs discussing their next move. The discussion died down when Theo entered.

"How are they taking the news?" One of the men said clutching a flask in a shaking hand. Theo shook his head.

"To many refusing to leave. We'll be at least a hundred short when we move tomorrow.

"That's their problem then!" A large, wide, hairy man leaning against a wall shouted. His arms stayed folded tight against his chest making the rolls under his chin more prominent. "Why waste anymore time arguing with idiots. If they want to stay, let them stay. One less mouth to feed on the road."

"Keep your venom in your mouth, Agot!" A man sitting near Marell snapped back. His eyes glared "The last thing we need is a fucking _riot_ in the streets because one of our councilmen is fine with the idea of genocide."

"Marell, it be best if you leave to pack." Theo was calm in his words, but his tone was dark and authoritative. Link was familiar with this voice and it usually wasn't good. The man looked as though he was going to protest, but stopped and left the room without another word.

"This is getting to all of us and we are running out of time. I have told the townspeople enough. The time is now to get back to our families and prepare for a long journey." Theo looked around the room. His voice remained in the tone from before. "We will have to accept that the old and the sick will not be joining us and move forward." The other men stayed silent as an uneasy tension fell on the room.

"For all we know, we could be turning this town into a graveyard if we leave them." The Mayor's voice was pained as he shook his head.

"We all know we don't have the time or resources. We need to leave by tomorrow morning before sunrise, and no later. It will take two weeks on the road before we arrive and the snows will get worse from here. It is the only choice that has the least casualties." Again, Theos voice struck the room with an uneasy silence. The Mayor stared at Theo, wringing his hands trying to grasp at anything that would rebuttal this decision, but soon his eyes fell and he nodded solemnly in agreement. Link wasn't sure if his younger brother knew how serious all of this was. He wasn't sure, either, if he should try to explain what any of this means. This might have to be a discussion for the long trip.

"That settles it then." Theo look around the room. "The half of your who were to assist in the reserves, stay behind with me and we will plan out getting our food and livestock stores ready for the trip. Link," He paused to turn to him and placed a heavy hand gently on his shoulder. "Run home lad. Tell your mother everything you heard here and ready the wagons. We will speak more tonight. Tell ya mum, the time has come."

Link nodded and without another word left to his horse. There wasn't much else that he needed to clear up with his father. He trusted his judgement and figured it would be best to leave out some information from the ears of his brother. However, there was something unsettling that he couldn't quite catch about all of this. Something that seemed as though his father was prepared for this to happen. He wasn't sure if it was just his father's nature to remain calm in times of stress, or if his father knew something he didn't. He trusted that all things will be made clear in time and he would be able to speak with his father about Alondria when they were on their way to Terrimekki.

Link arrived back to the house quickly and made his way to the food store room. He found his mother stringing gourds as she was before. There were many to string and not having the extra help made the process that much longer.

"Ah, so ye decided to be helpful today. How kind 'a ya." She spat the words at them like fire, all the while keeping her eyes focused on her work. Link winced. She was rightfully angry at them, and knowing what he needed to tell her wasn't going to be that much easier now that she was already in this mood.

"I am sorry, mum. Truly. We went to town to enjoy the First Snow festival, but there was no festival and just sad people." His younger brother said pushing past Link. The boy wasn't one to leave out much information. Link used this as an introduction to the bad news.

"Father wanted us to get the wagons ready." Link said lightly as if to place the information as easy as he could on to her. His mother looked up quickly from her work, her face twisted in mix of concern and confusion.

"What wos that?" Her voice matched her face. It was like she had been expecting it. "He wants us to prepare the wagon? Why?" She stopped moving entirely.

"From what I could make out, we got word from the king saying we need to leave." Link didn't know exactly why, but he did overhear someone stating that the kingdom might need more soldiers in their ranks. He decided it best to leave that part out. "He said to tell you, _the time has come_." He watched her take in the words and her expression relaxed and her eyes lowered.

"Ah, I see." She spoke softly and almost hurt by this information. Link wondered if he might have said it wrong. She was quiet and still for what felt like a long time before she sighed and smiled at her son. "Let's get goin' then, lad. We can bring the gourds with us to string on the trip." A forced cheerfulness croaked out of her. She got up from her work table and made her way out of the storehouse to gather the wagons and barrels.

Links father and mother were somewhat of a treasure in the community. Both played a role in the day to day affairs, and both held positions of leadership in some way or another. This town was in many ways part of them, and Link could only begin to imagine what it meant for  
them to upend their lives.

On the bright side, he looked towards the adventure of it all. This would be his first time so far from his home or seeing Terrimekki outside of his own imagination, and hoped that this ordeal would be over soon. Despite everything though, he couldn't seem to shake a sense that there were a few layers of context he was missing.

He helped his mother fix up the wagon and carriage, taking as much as they could. Link begged to ride Luna and not have her tied pulling the carts. Through protest, his mother agreed. The wagons were packed with their essentials; enough food stores to last them the trip, enough of their clothes as well as they figured they could exchange some extra good for cloth, and other things that fit in the wagon without slowing it's movement or making the travel to hard on their animals. His brother was completely oblivious to the situation and made light of the events. He wished he had his brothers resolve in this moment.

The wagons were finished being packed up well after the sun had gone down. Bits and bobbles hung from the sides, tarps flew over the top to keep anything from spilling out. The ride wasn't hard, but the trek was certainly long and with the change in the season, the chance of being snowed on during the trip was much more than usual. It was a scary trip to take on your own in the winter, so the stories told.

Link, his mother, and brother sat at the table quietly eating their dinner after their long day. There wasn't much conversation since Link had told his mother what his father had directed him to, and he was growingly uncomfortable with so many questions he still had no relief for.

The boys went off to bed as they knew they would have to leave early in the morning for their trip. It was difficult to sleep with so many unanswered questions swarming his head. His brother, however, was unphased by all of the commotion and let his exhaustion take over. Within minutes he has slipped into a deep sleep and Link was glad for it.

At some point in the night Link heard the front door open, and Theo's large frame creaked the boards as he walked across the front room.

"Theo!" He heard mother's tired voice cracked. "What is happening? Is it...do you think it has something to do with _them_." Link stayed still and listened in to the hushed voices. The closeness of the rooms made for an easy eavesdrop, but the parents were aware and stayed nearly in audible. He cupped his ears.

"Beasts and creatures are the words on their lips. They speak of armies of them moving here from the east. We can't take any chances to think this is anyone _but_ them." There was an urgency in his father's voice he has never heard in all his years. Both of his parents were speaking in a way that sounded like they knew something he didn't.

"We need to _tell the boy_ Theo. We _have _to." His mother spat out in whispers. There was a silence.

"Tomorrow we will be on the move north. I promise we will tell him then." Straight and to the point. A cold resolve on his words made for a definitive plan, which no protest from his mother was heard. They were quiet again and Link lay in silence with his thoughts and closed his eyes to attempt again to fall into a sleep that escaped him.

Link rolled over to face his window. The town was so quiet, and with the festival being cancelled the sigh of the lanterns floating in the sky was greatly missed. He looked on at the town and imagined the hundreds of orange lights floating slowly upward. He did something that looked like smoke rising into the air. He figured the townsfolk that were leaving might be working late into the night. He kept his eyes looking outward in hope the calm would send him off for some much needed rest. As he looked out, he noticed a horse moving quickly through the snow with a lantern held ahead of it. _That's odd_. He didn't mind anything of it and closed his eyes.

The sound of movement shook him back from sleep. He heard very clearly what sounded like the front door opening again, this time much more frantic than before. Link shot up and listened in.

"Theo, we're under attack!" Said a voice in a panic. It sounded like the Mayor. Link immediately got up from his bed and put on his clothes. He slung his father's sword onto his shoulder and made his way to the front room. Theo looked over to see his son ready for battle. His mother came out of her room, dressed in her nightgown. She looked terrified.

"Wot'cha mean by it? Are ya serious?" She clutched at her collar. "The child. Theo we _have_ to leave now!" The only time Link had ever heard her sound like this was when he was being chased by a bear.

"I'll stay and fight with father." Link said. He was ready to defend anything if he needed. This would be the first time using a sword for something other than an animal. The thought sent a cold chill down his spin that was quickly doused with his willingness to protect his family.

"No lad. You three need to leave now." His voice was strong and direct.

"Theo! Please don't do this. They don't need _you_." His mothers eyes welled with tears.

It was almost instant; first the sound of a rumble and almost immediately after horns blasting. Without much thought, Link ran outside with his sword in hand towards his horse. As he stepped outside his eyes fixated on the town. Burning roofs and billowing smoke and embers could be seen from his spot on the hill. His father tried to catch him, but Link was much faster. In a flash he had made it to the stables and rode off towards town. _This was no time for thinking when it came to saving lives_. Words from his own fathers mouth.

As Link got closer he noticed the creatures described by the travelers. They were nearly identical to what he had imagined, but didn't want to believe it. Pig-like faces, with twisted human bodies.

The scene was chaos. Most of the town was running. Wagons leaving the town quickly going off different directions in the hopes the monsters wouldn't catch up. Some them caught aflame one hit with an fire arrow. Link's heart pounded as he struggled to make the next move. He was being pulled every way and wasn't sure who to help. He noticed a woman struggling with a group of these things and he made his way over. Sword in hand, he readied his swing. _Just like the axe_.

His focus took him away from the surrounding archers. Just as he reached his target a sharp pain hit him on the side. Link looked down to see an arrow sticking out of him. His horse stopped and bucked. Link lost control and fell off, hitting the ground right on the arrow. The pain was blinding and he soon realized how deeply in over his head he was. He got up from the crimson soaked snow and the surrounding pig-like beasts made their way towards him. He pulled the arrow from him and held his side tightly to slow the bleeding.

Link winced and took a swing at the nearest one, missing entirely. The creatures held crude weapons made of wood and scraps of metal. They were barbaric and animal like in their movements. One came at him with club and Link side stepped and, almost instrinctly, pushed sword into the back of it. He pulled the sword back and the being ceased moving and sunk into the snow. Link could feel the rush. He took a life that wasn't an animal, however he isn't sure he could rel call these things human either. The other four noticed their fallen friend and came at him with bloodlust.

His head was foggy. He wasn't sure how much he was bleeding but he had a feeling it was a lot. He needed to get his bearings or his first time using a sword would be his last. Link stepped forward, and his knees buckled.

Just as his knee hit the snow, a group of men on horseback surrounded him and the creatures, his father leading the charge. The men made quick work of the beasts, however waves more came at them in droves. What was reprieve was instantly shattered and Link scrambled to get to a safe place, whistling for his horse. He was in no shape to fight and the pain to his side was excruciating.

As he reached for Luna a crack to his head blacked out his vision and the world went dark and cold.

The sounds of the night faded off as he slipped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
The Next Step

"Master Yero. I've had another dream." A young blond girl with short hair dressed in a light gown stood in an ornate doorway leading into a not as ornate room. Dark brown wood outlined red silken walls. The floor was covered in bamboo mats and carefully placed candles that provided the only lightsource in the room. An older woman, face long aged and kind, knelt in front of a statute in the center of all of it.

"I have also received a vision." her voice moved like the wind. She gracefully rose to her feet in a single movement. Long silver hair fell over her shoulders in cascades.

"You've become more sensitive. Wonderful. The time we have discussed is closing in." The woman placed a hand on the girl head. "I'm proud you've come so far."

It had been a month to the day since her Master described her premonition of the hero, and what changes she would be going through along the way.

"What does this mean for me?" The girl was calm, and genuinely curious, her mood collected and calculated.

"The changes we have discussed will happen soon. I will give more detail tomorrow morning. Go sleep soundly tonight and prepare your mind." Yero moved in and embraced the young girl. Her voice was calm, and dark. "She is finally calling back her golden children." She released the girl and pressed her index finger lightly to the girls forehead. The young girl stepped back and bowed before heading off down the hallway. She stood in silence for a moment taking in the information to ease her mind, and a long breath to ease her heart.

"I supposed It has come to pass that our vacation is over." Yero said softly to the air.

"Are you sure she is ready for what will come." A soft female voice from behind whispered.

"No, not entirely. However, if I have I've learned in these many years, it is that there is no wisdom in denying the will of the Gods." Yero smiled and made her way back to kneel on her small pillow in the center of the room that had gone dark as the candles that had lit the area surrounding the statue had gone out.

It was bright outside. He couldn't tell if the sun or the hay he was laying on was more abrasive.

_Where am I? What happened? _

He was laying still with his eyes closed, but he felt the world moving. There was a heavy blanket on him that didn't do much to keep him from the cold. His lips were chapped and his mouth was unbearably dry. A sharp pain to his side reminded him of the battle in the snow. He remembered the blood, and his father on a horse, and then…

He didn't know how long he was asleep, or how long he has been awake, or even how he managed to stay alive. Whatever he was laying on was definitely moving and the smell of horse and cattle gave some sense that it might be outside or some sort of cart. As he came too, he could hear the crunch of snow, and the sound of gear clinking against itself. His head hurt almost as much as his side did.

"You alive, mate?" A pitchy male voice with a thick Northern accent broke Link's concentration. Link turned his head in the direction he heard the voice. Leaning against the railing of the cart, another young blond man peered over, concerned. "Oh thank the gods! I thought you wos right carrion food you wos!"

His eyes took a few moments of blinking to adjust before he was able to take in more features for the owner to the voice. The boy was fairly thin and looked no older than 15. Blond with blue eyes and pointed ears, much like his own. He was bundled up and wrapped in a similar dirty brown blanket to his own.

"How long." Link tried speaking but immediately started to cough. The air was dry and his throat burned as the words left his mouth. The pain to his side was blinding and only made the pounding pain in his head that much worse. Link groaned as he shifted to the side without a wound.

"Woah, woah there! Take it slow, mate. You been out for 2 days. At least that's how long I seen ya. They took me prisoner week or so before." The young boy rustled around the hay that lined the cart-like cell and produced a small water skin. He moved closer to Link and placed the lip of the skin to his mouth. "Drink up. I thinks you be needin' it more than me."

Link tried to swallow as his could. His throat was raw, but the cool water was a blessing and went down easy. The boy took the skin back after a bit, and hid it under some of the hay. Link was able to gather himself after allowing the water to breathe some life back into him. He rolled to the side that wasn't in pain and sat up. His midsection has been carelessly wrapped in a dirty cloth, and the surrounding area was covered in blood. It was a mess, but he figured he was lucky to be alive to see it.

"Good to see you sittin' up, it is. I can't tell yah how bloody worried I was." The boy moved up against the rails again and bundled himself in his blanket. He brought his knees up to his chest and looked down at his feet. "Name's Keyton if you were wonderin'."

"Nice to meet yeh Keyton, name's Link." He looked around and noticed they had stopped moving. "Any idea why we are here?"

The boy shook his head, his eyes remained on his feet.

"They took over my town. Tried runnin, but they got me, they did. Tied me up." He curled up tighter, closing his eyes. "Dunno where the rest'a me family is."

The weight of everything began to sink in. Link wondered about his family and how the battle turned out. If his father and the other men of the town did well against an onslaught of these things. He wondered if he was the only one they captured. His head was foggier than he realized, and thinking so hard made his face tingle.

Link realized they had stopped moving. He took a moment to push his head against the bars to get a better look around. From what he could see, it was a line of similar carts, all empty aside from theirs. Some of them, as far as he could see, were filled with what looked like livestock. Others were just boxes and barrels stacked on flat wagon beds. On the other side, the beasts who had captured him looked like they were setting up a rudimentary camp. Spears and clubs were carried by every one of them. The arches set up their makeshift crows nests around a fire pit. Their camp was crude, but it was put up quick and efficiently. They had done this several times, he figured.

A large one of their ranks walked over to their cart with a couple of water skins in one hand, and a crudely violent looking spear in the other. It snarled as it shoved the skins through the bars. Yellow-red eyes and a boar face glowered at the boys, switching his attention between them. It grunted a low snorting sound, and continued walking on.

"Scary lookin bastards." Keyton whispered to himself before taking one of the skins and hiding it under the hay with the other one.

Before long another of its kind came, this one much smaller, around with a few large sacks, and upon reaching their cage, pulled out two small loaves of hard brown bread. Again, like its comrade, pushed it through the bars, although with a bit more difficulty. Link stared at his breakfast with unwilling apprehension, his cellmate on the other hand made quick work of his crusty bread.

"Dunno how you can't eat. You sick o' som'fin?" The boy wiped the crumbs from his mouth, licking his dirty fingers clean. Link grimmased at sight and turned away.

"Not hungry at the moment. Perhaps later." Link tore one of the least soiled bits of the cloth wrapped around him and wrapped the bread in it. His appetite was the least of his worries at the moment. He curled against the wood slats away from the cold and looked on out of the cage.

They continued on after a while at the rest stop and stopped again after sundown. Most of the warmth was stripped away as clouds rolled while the sun set. Freezing cold winds blew through their cage as the sky threatened an oncoming snowfall. Link's blanket did little to keep him from the chill. He made use of the blood stained hay and stuffed his shirt and pants with it to add a bit more insulation.

Keyton fell asleep before they reached the night stopping point. Link was almost envious he could rest, or eat for that matter. Link needed a plan, but wasn't even sure where to start.

The cages were put together quickly by the look of them. Wood slats reaching at least 3 meters high were enforced with a long metal slat that ran horizontal through the middle of the cage. The "roof" of the cage was also slatted, though the distance between each wood plank we much smaller than that of the "cage bars". Link nestled up into a corner of the cage, balling his body up as tight as he could, and stared out into the night as snow drifted downwards from the sky.

Sleep was nearly impossible for him. The frigid air, unending pain, and heart wrenching worry pushed hard against his heart and body as each moment passed. He thought deeply on how to escape, but his condition and situation kept him from getting very creative in his plans.

The night passed along, the fire pit died down, and the sounds of movement and various grunts and groans died off as the hours ticked by.

As he sat curled in his small, cold corner, his thoughts drifted to his favorite memories of cold nights like this. Wrapped in a blanket on his mother's lap as she told stories of old worlds and forgotten gods as the snow fell silently around their small and simple home. His father would regale them of his conquests as a young lad and they would sip at hot soup until he drifted off to sleep. What he wouldn't give to turn back time for only a moment to have some of that soup. His stomach made a loud and painful reminder on how long it has been since he had eaten, and he unwrapped the bread for a bite. The cold weather made the loaf rock solid, and hardly edible, but it didn't taste so bad and it was sustenance that was much appreciated at this point.

He sat, with a belly full of dark brown bread and chilly water, silent and still, shrouded in pitch black darkness. Strange he had never thought being a prisoner would be so boring. He also never thought being a prisoner would be as accommodating. _Are they trying to keep us alive?_ The thought they could have killed him was much less troubling than the reason as to why they _didn't_.

Link's attention quickly tuned into the world around him upon hearing the sound of snow crunching. It was faint, but he was sure he heard something. Link figured it could very well be a patrolling guard, or a wild animal passing through in the night.

The movement stopped and the world went silent again just as soon as he heard it. Link nestled back after the silence had settled.

As Link was falling back into his memories, he heard the whistle of an arrow whip through the air, and the subsequential _thump_ of it landing on its target. A few seconds and another zipping of an arrow flew through the air, hitting something a few carts ahead. Something hit the snow shortly following. He couldn't make out where it was coming from in the dark, so he sat still for a moment to listen in for more arrows. He heard again the sound of movement through the snow, this time much faster and with more sources. He moved over to Keyton and shook his leg to warn his young cellmate of the oncoming danger. There was no response from the sleeping boy, so Link moved in closer. Sideling up next to him to be able to speak without getting noticed. He shook the boys shoulder and leaned in to whisper.

"Keyton. _Keyton, wake up!_" He was a bit frantic and tried to keep his voice low as he heard more movement happening from around them. Keyton removed the blanket from over his head, eyes still closed.

"Comin' to get warm with me, aye?" His voice cracked and broke the stillness of the night. Link covered his mouth with his hand, moving in close. The boy, pushed back away. "Look, I donno know wot kinda boy yeh think I am-"

"Shh! _I think we are under attack_." Link whispered forcefully, cutting off Keyton. The boy froze and listened in the stillness for any sign of Link's claim. The silence was nearly deafening.

"You gone crazy or somfin?" The boy whispered back. Link couldn't see his expression in the dark but could imagine his perturbed reaction.

"_Shhhhh!_ There was movement. I _heard _arrows, and feet on the snow." Link kept his voice as low as possible. The two of them sat in silence together, this time for a bit longer. Keyton sighed, disappointedly.

"I don't hear nuf-" Keyton was quickly cut off by a blast of a horn. The two sat quietly still. "Wot in the bloody fu-." Seconds after the horn blast, loud and violent movements pounded every surrounding surface. Keyton shrieked and retracted under his blanket, curling up tightly and cursing words Link hadn't known existed.

A stampede had exploded around them as the creatures ran about the campsite. Vicious snarls wretched out, and gnashing, gargling battle cries shreeched and squealed. A few lit torches in the hands of their captors, created a broken view of the battlescape. Every few minutes, he would see figures coming into the firelite to make quick work of the monsters. He was _sure_ the attackers were human, but he wasn't sure they were _friendly_. He heard cries of pain mixed in with the sounds the monstrosities made. The sound of steel meeting rock, and wood, and flesh came from every disnerable direction. He watched as arrows from the darkness struck the creatures heads, and looked on as they crumpled onto themselves. Their torches left burning in the snow.

After what felt like hours, the sounds of fighting and the movement between the torches slowed until it was, again, completely silent.

"Are there any unlike these kin alive?" A womans voice rang out. Keyton shot up from his blanket,

"Hello! Yes!" Keyton shouted loudly into the night, his voice bouncing off in distance. "Gods be praised. Please! We been taken, we have!" He rapped at the wooden slats. Link wasn't to thrilled of making their presence known to some possibly new problem to deal with, but if it meant getting out of this cage he was all the more for it.

A group made their way over to the tiny wooden cell and worked to open it. Each of them hooded, with cloth covering their faces. One, straggling behind, moved through the others with a set of heavy dark keys to the gate of the cage and opened the lock.

"C'mon then. Hurry!" The one in front spoke quickly. She also had a Northern accent, however had carried her words with more conviction and better pronunciation. Link could tell from the voice it was a woman, but the face cover, hood, and darkness made it impossible to make out any features aside from two light green eyes.

Keyton skittered out of the cage without hesitation. Link followed a bit slower, behind him. Making sure not to agitate his side much.

"Come with me. We have horses. You'll ride with us to the rest stop in the north, after that the caravan will take you Terrimekke." The woman spoke as fast as she moved and Link hadn't a moment react much aside from following her lead. He did, however, take note of the large half empty quiver and tightly strung bow slung across her back.

"Oi, I coud hug yeh lot. I thoug' we was dead, we was!" Keyton's teeth chattered as he spoke. Shivering violently as he walked with the group. A line of their party sat on horseback in the distance, torches lit up the area around them. The girl took her glove off and used her fingers to produce a loud whistle.

The line of her fellow party members on horseback immediately made their way over to them with the additional horses in line. Link watched as the horses moved in on them and the lights seemed to blur. The boys clambered onto a horse with another rider for each. Link's breathing sped up, and his vision swirled. The rider noticed him losing consciousness and secured Link to him. Link faded quick and the world around him fell away. First the light of the torches, then muffled words that were exchanged between the group, and finally silence.

Link woke to the smell of meat cooking over a fire and movement. He sat up, much easier this time than in the cage, and in a new clean tunic and trousers. The wound on his side was, surprisingly, gone and he felt better than he had in weeks. His clothes were soft and warm, though unfamiliar. The colors and style were not anything he was used to, but figured it would be best not to question the lucky turn of events.

He took in his surroundings; a large tent, huge even, was filled with many blankets, sacks of clothes or personal items, and sleeping rolls of several colors and styles. A simple lantern hung from one of the supporting rods, and a sigil of a bird carrying a spear displayed itself on shield that rested against a chair set up toward the back._The sigil of Teremikkie. _He knew it from his childhood when the parades would come in from the Kingdom. His boots stood next to where he lay and he put them on as he continued to look around the room.

Link finished gathering himself and moved out into the campsite. From the look of it, he figured it was still the morning. The site had been lived in for a while and ground surrounding the area looked freshly cleared of snow. Several of the large tents were set up in a sort of semi-circle around a larger common area. An area for food was set up under a tarp where people sat at long wooden tables, enjoying the meat Link had woken to. Another area had a healer working on fixing up some men and women wearing armor.

"Link! Oi, mate!" A familiar pitchy male voice shouted from the side. Link turned to see Keyton walked his way, a plate of food in each hand. "Lookin' tip top, mate! Good thing, aye? Here, you sure do sleep lots, you do." Keyton handed Link a plate, who in turn nodded in thanks. The two made their way over to the eating area and took a seat at one of the long wood tables.

"What happened? After we got here, I mean." Link felt the area around where he pulled the arrow out to be sure. The wound was completely healed with no scab or scar left behind. "Was I asleep for long?"

"Not that long. Not as long as before if you be meanin' that." Keyton ate quickly, talking between each bite. "You wos right out you wos." His cheeks were round with food as he continued without slowing. His words more difficult to understand as he spoke with his mouth muffled with food. "Thef 'ealer usef some magicks or somefin. 'ooked bran' new you di'!" Link nodded, taking a few bites of his breakfast. He really wasn't sure what Keyton was saying, but he felt by his tone it was good. He thought to pay a visit to the healer sometime later to thank them.

A tall, thin man with a young face walked up to the table and handed Link a folded piece of paper.

"The commanding officer is requesting your presence after you finish breakfast." His voice was higher than Link had expected. He nodded in thanks and opened the small paper. _Gold tent with the red trim_.

"Gold tent, aye? Sounds fancy." Keyton leaned over Link's shoulder to read the note. "I think that one is behind one is behind those." He pointed to the line of tents Link had come from earlier, noticing only now the much larger golden yellow tent behind them. Link finished his meal, giving the bits he couldn't eat to Keyton and made his way over.

The inside was set up more like a situation room than living quarters, and reminded Link of a similar room in the town hall. Desks piled high with scrolls and maps lined the edges of the space, and in the center a very large round table took up a good portion of the space, and scrawled over its surface was a large map of the whole kingdom and surrounding land mass. Small markers of different colors dotted the across the map accompanied by small figurines of horses lined around little red boxes with small flag on them. He figured, based on the look of the map, those represented the camp. It looked as though there were others scattered across the area.

"Mornin', lads. Nice to be able to meet you two not covered in blood and shit." A young brunette woman who stood near the large round table looked up at the boys with a bright smile. Her voice was familiar and her eyes reminded Link of the girl from the night prior.

"Frankly, it is nicer even for us, it is." Keyton teased.

"I could only imagine." She walked over a bit closer. "Names Amarie. I'm the king's niece and commanding officer of one of his 5 fleets." She held her hand out and smiled brightly. She was young for an officer, but being of royal blood had its perks, he figured. Her tone and demeanor reminded Link of his mother in a way. "Now that I got all out, who might you two lads be?"

Link took her hand and shook it. Her grip was stronger than he expected.

"Link, of Thistlebrand. I can't thank you enough for saving us."

"And I'm Keyton. At yeh service, ma'am." Keyton pushed Links hand out of Amarie's and shook hers violently. "I truly, TRUELY cannot thank yah enough! We wos good as dead we wos!" He kissed her hand and stepped back to bow deeply. "I am forever in your debt!"

Amarie laughed lightly, though visibly uncomfortable.

"Ah, yes. Well, this has been our direction by the king to find and secure any captives. Since these other beings started to appear, we've noticed they've been taking captives more often."

She moved back over to the table, waving the boys over for a look. The two, momentarily hesitant, joined her. She pointed to a few markers near the eastern shore of the land. He remembered the travelers talking about where they started showing up.

"They have a type. Blond haired, blue eyes. Male and female all look around 15-20 years old. They started back on the eastern shore, near Deradeia."

"Magiks and ugly pig things. O' course it started at Deradeia." Keyton scoffed. Link only knew it was where the academy was.

"Exactly why we are adding to our ranks to go and check out the source. Which brings me to the reason of our meeting, to be honest." She picked up to of the horse figures that sat off to the side.

"Woah. Woah. Woah! You want us to _fight_ for yeh? I thank yeh for savin me life, but I plan also ta keep for some time!" Keyton moved to leave from the tent. "Let me know when yeh be off to Teremikkie." He moved past the two guards at the front and lifted the flap to exit".

"The kingdom is recruiting all of the able young men to the ranks." Keyton stopped moving and slowly turned to face her, his hand remained gripping the fabric.

"Come again?"

"An army of beasts rampaging through the kingdom and you wouldn't think the King would need to react? Any able bodied young men will be recruited to the Kings army for protection." She placed the two figures near a small gathering of red boxes before moving a bit closer to him from around the table. Keytons expression was grim, and turned white as a sheet.

"If you wish to be sent to the Kingdom, there is a party riding off for the keep in two days, before sunrise. I promise though, you're better off here" She switched her attention to Link before Keyton could protest further. "And you. Fight with them or fight with us?" She grinned at him with curious eyes. Link took all this in with a grain of salt, and with the resolve that one would have when there was no better choice.

"I'll stay here. I lost my family during the battle back home. If I can travel with you I have a better chance at some closure." Link would hope as much, anyway. There was no guarantee that he would get much information, let alone be sure they made it out in one piece.

"I am _not_ stayin'." Keyton shook his head. "You're crazy to think it's any better out here!" The boy scratched his head. "Link, sorry to leave yeh bot I think it best to go north. Thanks for the rescue, but I feel safer surrounded by walls that keep things like them out."

"The walls also keep things in." The woman muttered under her breath. Keyton didn't seem to notice her say it as he made his way out of the tent.

"Your friend is an interesting fellow." The girl laughed and moved over to the table again.

"Well, I've only known him for 3 days, but I would have to agree." Link walked a bit closer to get a better view. He scanned the eastern shore, there in the south in bold black ink, was scrawled the word Alondria. His ears perked. "Do you think we could go there?" He pointed at the name on the map. The girl looked over, and then back up confused.

"Unless you plan to go sightseeing. Why there of all places?"

"I promised a friend I would meet them here." Link couldn't think of a better argument. He wasn't very good at lying.

"The ruins? But why, I am sorry but I don't understand."

"Ruins?" Link was now the one confused. He hadn't known much outside of Thistlebrand, and from what it seemed he knew even less than that. Amarie took a moment to make sure Link wasn't joking. His expression proved his seriousness in his quirery.

"You don't know much of our history, I assume?" Her tone was more annoyed than she really lead on to be. Link shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, I see." She placed a white horse and a black horse around the marking on the map. The black horse she placed on the point for Alondria, the white horse placed next to it. "The quick version is that 300 years ago Alondria was the Southern Kingdom, and Terrimekkie was the north Kingdom." She moved the horse closer to the black horse slowly. "There was a war and Alondria fell." She flicked the white horse and knocked over the black horse. "Now we exist today as one Kingdom."

Link wished he had known this history prior and felt almost embarrassed to ask. How could he possibly explain he got the idea from a dream. The whispers were real, though, and his determination to complete his task was strong.

"I'll go alone if I have to. I only need to ride there and back." Link wasn't going to let up on this. Now that he knew this place was _real_, it meant some answers to questions he was bombarded with both in the waking worlds and beyond. Amarie again had to process his request.

"Alone? Out there? Alondria is along the shoreline where a majority of those creatures have set up camps. I would be sending you out to your death." She rubbed at her chin for a moment. "However, we will be sending a group of fighters to meet near Garrendale, which is a town that sits in the middle of Alondria and Deradeia. That's here." She placed the white horse she held near the Garrendale marker on the map. "It's a days ride from there to Alondria from that point. Should you still wish to go, that is."

Link nodded, smiling brightly. He felt a little more hopeful in his situation, at least.

"Thank you. How long before we leave, then?"

"It won't be until after your training. 3 weeks, every day. We're gunna get you lot ready to fight before we send you off on missions." She had a strong way of speaking which Link respected, waiting 3 weeks to finally get some questions answered perhaps not as much. "Go enjoy your day off, then. You start training tomorrow before sunrise." He nodded in agreement to the terms. I would be best, he felt, to learn how to fight before facing these creatures again.

"Thank you." With that, he bowed and made his way out of the room just as another was coming in. A large, broad shouldered man with ornate plate armor and adornments filled up the entry space of the tent.

"New recruits or have you finally a man to marry." The man's voice was playful and deep.

"Ah, general Jorgin! Always recruits, and never anything else." Amaria saluted before bowing deeply. "You've arrived much sooner than I had anticipated. I'll put on some tea."

"No need, Amarie. Although I appreciate the offer, I am afraid I must be off again. I came to pass along a message from the King." Jorgin produced a few small rolled paper from a satchel attached to his belt. Amarie took it from Jorgin in one hand, the other took out a small knife that was sheathed against her thigh. She carefully sliced the wax sealing and read the message.

"_Another_ request for return? Of course he thinks so little of me to believe I cannot do my job. Tell the _King_ that I will be returning once I've found a lead to the source of these monsters." She crumpled the letter and tossed it onto the large round table.

"This isn't up for debate, Amarie. He has been calling all commanding officers of the 7 factions back to the keep. The armies have massed just south of the kingdom and we will need every able fighter-"

"There are men _and_ women disappearing only to be found days later as bones. Between his 7 fractions, he can spare one." She was annoyed. Her usual demeanor broken slightly with her grievance towards the king. Jorgin shook his head.

"You know how he gets. When he orders his officers to do something, regardless on the lineage to his bloodline, he will reprimand if they do not follow through. You've seen it in the past, Amarie." Jorgin, despite his size, was a kind and gentle soul. His face was imposing with a thick black beard and brow. His eyes, however, told a tale of a man who has his families interest in heart.

"I will return in 2 months. No sooner." Her tone was defiant and unwavering. "Tell your father he should be patient. My work is saving lives." Jorgin knew when she would not be reasoned with.

"When speaking of business, please refer to him as the King, Amarie." His expression grew indignant, and the tension was thick. Jorgin didn't wish to create ill will between him and his cousin, but her refusal to his father's demands was growing more defiant. "He will be made aware, but do not be surprised of his reaction and any retaliation that follows."

"I do not fear him. I fear what could happen if we cannot find a source to these creatures. What good is fighting armies that will never cease?"

"That will be a conversation for you and the King, Amarie." Jorgin bowed and left the tent before another word was spoke. Amarie stood with her eyes fixed on the exit for a moment after before heading off under another flap that lead off her her personal quarters.

The following day, just before sunrise, Link and 8 others met in the training yard to start their first day. Amarie and her fellow officers lined the fences to watch the new recruits. Link learned quickly, though meeting a few challenges, he seemed to get the hang of handling a sword and bow faster than the others.

They trained from sun up to sun down for the following weeks. Keyton said his goodbyes to his former cellmate after 2 days and was off to the keep.

After three painful and grueling weeks, Link was given soldier status and added to the ranks. He could out skill his whole class, and was out fighting even some of the senior soldiers. Combat seemed almost natural for him, and the officers took note. The time to move on was drawing near, and Link would keep to his promise.


End file.
